Run to live
by Smartlooks
Summary: Annie and Alejo's biggest worry was their wedding.But now the life they once knew is thrown into the belly of HELL when the dead begin to rise.Now follow the young couple as they fight to stay alive and run into an old man and a camper along the way.My own OC's.
1. Chapter 1

The breeze from the fan glided across my skin and I sighed. My hands cramped. My feet hurt and I so badly wanted to be home. I cracked my neck and let out another sigh.

I write. I mostly write short stories for the Arizona newspaper but that isn't even a guaranteed job. But I like it.

"Hey, Annie."

I glance up from my computer screen to see my editor standing in the open part of my cubicle.

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you?"

I nod and follow him to his office. He's a middle aged man well over weight a balding head and a hearty laugh. But he is cold and sadistic when it comes to me and my writing. For some reason he doesn't like it or just doesn't want me to succeed because I know for sure that I am one of the top.

He shuts the door and I sit in the red uncomfortable chairs and wait for him to speak.

"I'm just going to come out and say it."

I freeze. My hands grip the hem of my white T shirt and I wait.

He grunts and leans forward his flabby elbows resting on his dirty desk.

"I'm going to have to let you go,"

"What?"

Not at all what I was expecting.

"You aren't holding up to the standards I had told you in the beginning."

"I'm free said I could write about what ever!" I cried.

"I understand and that was my first mistake."

I leaned back and sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave."

He frowned. Confused.

"I'm not going to argue."

"That's unexpected Annie,"

"Well, since the Olympics are around the corner and my Fiancée is going to competing in it I won't need this lousy underpaying job," I tell him and stand up. I offer him my hand and cringe when his sweaty one is placed in mine.

I give it a good shake,"Good day, Sir. Have a nice life," And I strut out the door hiding my tears will a smile as I grab the essentials and head out the door.

When I make it to my car I break down, however. The tears come freely and I bang the steering wheel. I was just getting out there. They loved my writing. I compose myself and check my make up. Seeing it's not smeared I fluff my dark brown curly hair and apply lip gloss. My skin has a warm tone to it. That's a benefit of being mixed. No one can tell exactly what you are and they tend to stare. My eyes are rimmed with red but the bright the hazel stares back. My nose straight and perfect. Lips full. They will sure to be staring now.

I pull out of the parking lot and drive away from the job that's had me shackled for over three years.

I should be more upset but all I feel is relief. Alejo is going to get a kick out of this! He kept telling I was so much more than what that pig of a man was limiting me though tof Alejo made me smile and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

He is my Greek . Tall and tan. His face popped into my mind as I pulled into my drive way.

The Greek in him was visible. Tall of 6'4, dark black hair, piecing blue eyes. High cheek bones. A smile to die for and a face that was made for Gods. I some times call him that. I chuckle and turn off the engine.

Alejo is training for the Olympics coming up this summer. He's a sprinter. And a good one at that. I'm not sure if he'll be home. I grab my box and heft it on my hip before entering the house. We moved down here a few years back after we got engaged. And it was closer to his trainer.

"Alejo? Are you here?"

I discard my keys in the key basket and walk to the kitchen where I leave my box of fired things. A half drunken Protein shake sits on the counter with a Banana and a bowl of grapes. I take the bowl and check the fridge. It's stocked. He must've gone food shopping after training today. The clock read 4: 35.

My feet carry me down a hall past the bathroom and extra bedroom to ours in the back.

The door is cracked and inside the low lit room is Alejo. He is sprawled on the bed still in his work out clothes. Snoring.

I pull of my black flats pull of my lace top and wriggle out of my black pants. I leave my clothes in a pile by the door and tiptoe over to my dresser. I pull out a white t shirt and a pair of old worn skinny jeans. We were supposed to paint the hall way today but that obviously isn't going to happen. So maybe I can still make to Monica's. We meet every Monday 5:30 to hang out.

I'm not even dressed yet when a pair of warm hands run up my back and rest on my leans down and kisses my bare back.

"I thought you were asleep,"

"I was. But I'm not now," His voice still thick with sleep but I turn and smile at him. His hands slide to my waist and I lean up to kiss him. He has to lean down to reach my 5'2 height. But when he does the kiss deepens and I moan into his mouth.

His hands run up and down my rib cage. I giggle.

"Oh, I have to tell you something," I say between kisses.

"Right now?"

I pull away and grab my shirt.

I quickly pull it on and then grab my pants. But he grabs them and tosses them to the side.

"Alejo need those!"

"No, you don't." He smiles and the butterflies return. He grabs me and holds me close before pushing me back onto the bed. He rests above me littering me with kisses. I can smell his sweat and I bite my lip.

His travel to my neck while his hands try to pull my shirt up.

"Alejo!" I gasp. I just put this on!

"Annie." And I melt. The way he says my name cause a jolt to pass through all the nerves in my body and I kiss back. My fingers grip his back and lace through his dark as midnight locks while his fingers go to unclip my bra.

A loud bring startles us and he stops. I freeze and listen for it again.

"The doorbell," He says obviously annoyed by its timing.

He rolls off of me and I sit up clipping my bra back and getting dress. Alejo undress and pulls on a clean black t shirt and jeans before he goes to answer the door.

"Don't move," He says planting another kiss on my lips.

I nod and wait door him to return.

While I wait I flip on the T.V.

News of a new disease is outbreak started in Atlanta,GA. No one knows the symptons or what really happens when you get infected all they know is that people are dieing and the death toll is rising.

"Annie!"

I immediately run from my room.

He's standing in the door way.

"What?"

"I have to take Rosie to the Hospital," His accent thick. That means he's scared.

I move him aside and gasp at the site.

Rosie our elderly neighbor of 64 is holding a bandage to her bleeding hand.

"Oh my god! Alejo bring her in so I can dress the wound," I tell him. He nods and takes Rosie gently and guides her in.

"Thank you dear."

I dress her wound and we listen to how it happened.

"I was checking the mail and out of no where this little boy of maybe five came walking up to me. He was pale and looked sickly so I had tried to help but he bit my hand," She winced a little as I tightened the bandage.

"That's weird. Alejo is going to take you to the emergency room. It won't stop bleeding so you might need stitches ," I tell her and pass her off to Alejo.

"You two are so cute together! This young man is so dashing!Am I still invited to your wedding?" She compliments and Alejo guides her to the front door.I hear Alejo answer course it's a yes.

" I'll see you when you get home," I say.

He turns and smiles.

"And we can finish were we left off," He winks and gives me a quick kiss before grabbing a pair of old running shoes and leaving. I watch them pull away Ms. Rosie yapping away in the front seat, Alejo wave sand I wave back until I'm sure they can't see me anymore.

Hours pass.

"No, he still isn't home. I'm worried,"

"Don't be. He'll be fine."

My friend tells me just as the front door opens and in comes my Fiancée.

"He's back I'll talk to you tomorrow, Monica,"

I hang up and walk over to him.

"She didn't even need stitches," He tells as I follow him upstairs.

"Lucky,"

He grabs my hand and pulls me into our room.

"Now, where were we?" His lips find mine once again and kicks the door shut leaving us in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

We lay in each others arms. His tanned ones wrapped around me tightly as he stokes my back lightly. I sigh and spin circles in his chest with my finger.

"What is it you wanted to tell me earlier?" He asks. I can hear his voice threw his chest.

I rest my chin on his chest and smile.

"I got fired today. Apparently I wasn't good enough," I say teasing him with his once spoken words.

"See you don't listen to me,"

"Yeah , but now we have more time to spend together. And the Olympics start I won't need a job,"

"Don't rely on me Annie."

I roll my eyes at his strict tone. "Fine, I'll go job hunting tomorrow,"

"Now, let's get some sleep it 4:30 in the morning and I have to be up by six." He says and shuts his eyes. I move off of him to let him sleep comfortably and pull the sheets up higher. A nagging feeling in my stomach as I shut my eyes.

"No. he left about an hour ago." I tell Monica as I apply my make up. I have my phone rested on my towel on the sink.

"Why are you up so early? Go back to sleep,"

"I laugh at her tone and reply," I can't once I'm awake, I'm awake. It's funny I was up all night with him and I'm not even tired. He fell asleep right away last night I kind of just laid there." I tell her as I finish and grab my phone carrying her voice to my closet.

"Oooh, up all night I see? I need a man like yours,"

"There is one out there I'm sure ," I tell her as I pick out my outfit.

"Who?" She cries.

"Sorry he's taken."

"Annie!"

I laugh and throw my outfit on the bed.

"Hey do you want to hand out in a few?" I ask.

"Sorry, I have you shouldn't of gotten fired and you wouldn't be so bored."

"I was layed off not I'll go check on Rosie after I eat."

"How is she by the way?I heard it's spread in Atlanta but they said they've contained it,"

"Yeah that's what I heard too.I'm going to check on her.I don't want her to die because she didn't change her dressing when she was supposed too.I'll call you later,"

"Ttyl,"

I hang up and toss my phone on my dresser and turn to my 's a high of 95 today and I'll be damned if I'm wearing jeans.

My shirt was an off the shoulder long sleeved gray and white striped and my bottoms were white too short but I could pull it off with my height.I quickly dressed and pulled my hair into aloose side pony tail before grabbing my black Chuck Taylors and heading down stairs.

The clock read 8:30 when I finished eating my cereal. Purse in hand and keys ready I left my the door and headed down our sidewalk to Rosies house.

When I walked onto the porch Rosie was sitting outside petting her poodle, was still in her robe and pajamas. Her white hair pinned back by a hair band.

"Oh, hello dear," She greeted.

"Hey, I just came to check on you. How are you feeling?" I asked setting my purse down sitting in the empty patio chair beside her.

"Quite energized today, think it might be the pain killers,"

I laugh.

"That's wound is healing fine?"

"Last time I checked, is your wedding again?"

"September 25." I tell very other time.

"Why so far away?"

"Alejo has training right now then the Olympics then some more training before he starts his job in have so much going on right now it's just best to wait." I tell her.

She nods and stares out into the yard.

"Well, I'm going to head out.I'll speak to you later," I give her akiss on her check and wave goodbye.

Maybe I can surprise Alejo with Lunch.

I ge tin my car and head to the nail salon before making my way to Subway around 12:00.

The inside track smells like sweaty men and deodorant. Men smile at me as I walk ew whistle until another slaps his arms and tell them who I belong to.I laugh but make my way over to Alejo who has his back turned to as he laces up his shoe talking to his friend,Matt. Matt sees me first his green eyes bright.I put a finger to my mouth and he nods.I quietly set my back and purse down along with our food and place my hands over Alejo's eyes. His hands fly to mine but I don't let go. He stands up and I struggle to keep my hands put. I'm on my tippy toes stifling laughs.

"Annie?"

My arms drop and he turns to me.

"How'd you know?"

"Your height gave it away, Όμορφη," I love it when he speaks Greek even if I don't understand him. I happily grab the bag and announce I brought lunch.

"Any for me?" Matt asks over Alejo's shoulder.

"Not if you're marrying me."

"That can be arranged!" Matt bellows as Alejo and I walk to tables near by.

As we eat I bring up the conversation of flying my grandmother out here.

"Yeah, that's fine. When will this all happen?" He asks.

"I was thinking during the summer. She would love to watch you run,"

"Hn…"

"Hnn?" I watch him with a raised eyebrow.

"You never say Hnn!"

"Does she have to come down then? Why can't we wait till after?" His eyebrows knit together.

"I know you both haven't seen eye to eye but she said she's willing to respect you since you're marrying me." It ell him.

"I don't want her there if all she's going to do is doubt me,"

"Alejo, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. Now finish eating I don't want to take you away from your training."

He nods in agreement.

I throw our mess away and turn to him. He gives me one big hug and then kisses my forehead.

"Thanks for lunch. See you at home,"

"Ok, I love you,"

"I love you too," He says over his shoulder as he jogs back to the track to warm up.

I pull out my phone.

3 unread messages.

I exit the building and make my way to the car.

They're all from Monica.

"Annie, I don't know where you are but I dropped off some bridal catalogs and here are police all over your neighbor's house,"

I played the next,"Annie Ms. Rosie is dead. They think she caught the Z virus. I have my shift at the hospital tonight so call me when you get in no matter what,"

Panicked I play the last as I quickly drive home.

"Where are you? The Hospital is crowded with them. Please tell me you didn't talk to her too long they think it might be contagious by air. Please call me,"

The last one sounded more distraught.

When I made it home the first thing I noticed was the yellow cautions tape on Rosie's door. Then my front door. It was wide open. The street was empty.

I jumped form my car and slowly walked to my porch. I didn't go all the way in.

A loud gurgling notice caused me to gasp. Straight ahead in my door way was a mangled man. His face chewed off and his arm hanging loosely. He moaned and rushed at me. I screamed and ran to my car.

My fingers shook so harshly as I fumbled with the key in the ignition. The man was at my door beating the window. Smearing it with blood. I screamed again. And again. Then a loud gunshot dropped the man and my door flew open. A police officer stood before me offering me his hand.

He asked only one question then took me to the station to get my statement.

He only asked one question. One question I didn't quite understand.

Were you bit?

**AN: **Όμορφη means Beautiful in Greek. It might be ancient Greek. idk I used Google Translate


	3. Chapter 3

They had taken my statement of what had happened.

I had told them.

That man broke into my house.

Attacked me and then the Officer showed up.

Simple.

Then why am I still at the police station?

"Excuse me," I call to a female officer passing by. She stops and nods.

"Yes?" She asks her voice deep and powerful.

"Can I go now? My husband is expecting me," I tell her. Hopefully she'll let me leave.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am but you have to stay for a few more questions. And Officer Pallin already called your Husband. He's on his way," She says.

Irritation.

Anger.

Annoyance.

"More questions? I already answered all the ones you asked." I blurted.

A mans voice caused me to turn around and two men in Deputy Uniforms were staring at me.

The first to step up was Deputy Grimes. He had dark kept hair a kind smile and piercing blue eyes. The other was tanner and his shoulders were broader. Well devolved muscles and large brown eyes. His name tag read Deputy Walsh.

"If you don't mind we'd like to ask a few more questions Ms. Cann,"

I nodded and followed them into the interrogation room.

I set my hands down on the cold metal table and watched them each pull up chairs.

"Can you tell me what the man looked like?" Deputy Grimes asks.

"He was tall, brown hair, and his eyes were a sickly yellow his skin a pasty white," I say.

The cuter of the two spoke up," Nice descriptions," He says flirtatiously.

I take that moment to flaunt my 15k gold engagement ring by resting my left hand on my cheek.

"I write. So word are my thing," I tell him.

He nods and Grimes asks another question.

"So we was sick when he advanced you?"

I nod,"Yeah, it was weird. He was stumbling off balance and groaning. His jaw kept slamming shut like he was trying to grab something with his teeth,"

They ask a few more questions before they let me go.

I've spent a total of 2hrs and 15mins. In here and I would very much love to leave.

"Annie?"

"Alejo!"

He ran up to me engulfing me in his arms. I can still smell his afternoon work out as his hands stroke my back.

He pulls me away and cups my face looking into my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

The two Deputies walk over to us and introduce themselves.

"Alejo Omirou Annie's Fiancée. Thank you for treating her well officers," Alejo says as he shakes both their hands.

"Not a problem sir." Grimes answers back.

Walsh on the other hand looks between us three with beady curious eyes before speaking.

"If you don't mind me asking what kind of name is Alejo Omirou?"

"A Greek name."

My fiancée deadpans I guess he noticed the looks the Deputy was giving me too. The conversation kind of died down after that and they allowed us to leave.

The house is still the same nothing missing. Little trickles of blood splattered the driveway.

Once inside I fell down exhausted on the couch.

Alejo came and sat beside me.

"You know it's not fun getting a call from the Police saying your fiancée was taken to the station," Alejo speaks up.

"Sorry." I grunt and cross my arms over my full chest.

He turns to me. His arm stretched out behind me pulling me close.

"That-that man was so sick. I don't even know how to explain what I saw," I say.

"You don't need too. I won't make you,"

"Do you think the Z-virus is causing that? The Government hasn't said much."

My body shirted and I looked up at him. His brown eyes stared down at me.

"I honestly don't know…I hope not," He sits up pulling his arm away from me and resting his chin in his palm while he leans on his knee.

Silence creeps over us and I sigh.

"Can we do something else? Watch TV? Cook dinner?" I ask trying to filter my mind og the images I saw earlier.

"Not interested in TV and it's only 4:30 a little early for meatloaf don't you think?" He asks raising his eyebrow at me.

"You're right…"

Then he turns to me a bright wide smile on his face. I know this smile. He gets when ever he wants to have sex.

"Alejo! I just got home I'm tired," I tell him. But he leans in and kisses me. Lush lips encase mine and I push into him. He pushes back and we fall back onto the yellow love seat. I mow understand the Love part.

Our tongues dance together and I grip his shirt pulling him closer. He breaks the kiss leaving me breathless and in need of more.

"Not tired enough, yes?"

His mouth proceeds to travel down my neck as I murmur a reply. An airy gaping reply.

"No, not tired enough,"

3 WEEKS LATER.

My hand hits his chest and my eyes flutter open. I'm sprawled out on our bed. White sheets barley covering my naked body as he sleeps had punding. That last drink was not a good idea. Going out last night was not a god idea. Staying out till 1 in the morning was not a good idea. Coming home to have drunk sex not a good idea lay there starring at the ceiling and listening to him breath when I notice something odd.

The alarm clock reads 7:35.

7:35 in the morning.

It's still dark out. Extremely dark out.

I sit up and pull my disheveled hair into a pony tail and get out of bed. I grab the shirt he wearing last night off the lamp post and slip it on. My legs are still wobbly as I make my way to the window.

What I see was not what I was expecting.

Cars littered the street men and women wonder around moaning and stumbling.

The darkness I thought was night is actually smoke from a Jet Plane that flew into our neighbors house on the adjacent street.

I stumble back letting out a squeak as my feet trip me. I quickly regain my composure and run over to My Husbands bed side.

We eloped last week. Our wedding was too far away.

He look so peaceful. His dark hair in his face. His perfectly sculpted face catching just the right amount of light. And I think he knew I was starring at him because his eyes snap open.

"Hey," He greets stretching.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the concern he has for me his visible as he sits up now and throws his naked legs from under the sheets. He grabs his jeans from last night and slips then on.

"Al, the window-outside." I stutter. He sets me down on the bed and makes his way over to the window.

"What the hell?"

"Do you see the Plane?" I asks.

But he doesn't answer. His whole body tenses and I stand up.

"Al?"

"Annie, get dressed. We need to go now,"

"Go? Go where? I'm sure the military will come,"

I assure him but mostly I assure myself.

He leaves the window and grabs a new black shirt form the closet his duffel bag and his running shoes. I watch s he gets dressed stuffs more clothes into his bag and then looks at me. A puzzled look.

"Annie! Get dressed."

He barks.

"Dressed? I don't understand,"

"Annie, we need to go," He says as he crosses the room to my closet and throws me my leather lace up combat styled boots. I with shaking hands pull them on and then he throws me a pair of underwear and a bra. I in a daze slip those on too.

The Alejo does the same he did for him and fills my bag with things I might need.

Clothes, shoes ,hairbrushes, my purse and make up bag.

The he grabs me by the arm and pulls me down the stairs.

"Annie stay right there ok? I'm going to grab our phones, keys and food." I nod and stay by the door that lead sot the garage.

The plane was on fire. People were trapped. Possibly dead.

"The plane..." I mutter when he comes back.

"Annie come on lets go,"

He throws everything in the back and straps me in. I feel a bit childish but I know he knows I can't cope with things like this. I tend to shut down.

When the garage door opens however and he pulls out I am fully aware of what happened to all the passengers on that plane. They walk around and drop to their knees in front of the dead bodies.

They bring their mouths to dead flesh and bite. Tearing it. Blood.

And that's when I began to scream.


End file.
